


Bathroom Confrontations

by mindtravelsx



Series: Draco/Harry Works [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A different take on the bathroom scene, Basically Just Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: Harry clenched his hands into fists, ground his teeth, “Suck my dick, Malfoy,” he spat and that is really not what he’d wanted to say, at all.---Different take on what happened in the bathroom in Sixth Year between Harry and Draco.





	Bathroom Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, loves <3
> 
> I'm back with some Drarry smut ;p I wrote it quite quickly, so I'm sorry for mistakes and if it sucks , but I hope you enjoy it either way ;p 
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story._

Harry doesn’t know why he keeps putting himself in these situations. Because, _really, hasn’t he learned, yet?_ Apparently not, no.

Malfoy and him were standing on the opposite sides of the bathroom, glares on both their faces. Harry had followed Malfoy in here, found him crying as he stood bend over the sink in the bathroom. Malfoy’s eyes had widened, staring at him as Harry had walked in - frozen in the doorway - and Harry had seen his body shaking. But in a split second, Malfoy had pulled himself together, and looked at Harry with a cold glare. Which brings him to what they are doing now - staring each other down. 

“What are you looking at, Potter?” Malfoy spat.

Harry shook his head, meaning to say “Nothing.”, meaning to walk away, for once ignore what happened - because, really, what do you say to your crying nemesis? - but his mouth had another idea, so instead he said, “Are you okay?” 

He threw Malfoy off with the words - and, to be quite honest, himself as well - only for one second, though, before Malfoy spoke again, slowly stalking towards Harry until he stopped right in front of Harry’s face. 

“Why do you care?” Malfoy sneered, eyes watching Harry intently. 

Harry looked at Malfoy, eyes flicking between Malfoy’s, why _did_ he care? This was Malfoy, but for some reason Harry wanted to know - if he’s alright, why he was crying. For some reason, all Harry wanted to do was step forward and gather Malfoy into his arms, hug him close and comfort him. And, that is not the way you should feel about someone who’s your sworn nemesis. So, instead Harry stayed silent, not knowing what to say. 

Malfoy laughed coldly, “Thought so, Potter. Why don’t you go back to your little friends, yeah? Those Gryffindors, go kiss their asses, Golden Boy.” 

Harry clenched his hands into fists, ground his teeth, “Suck my dick, Malfoy,” he spat and _that is really not what he’d wanted to say, at all._

Malfoy’s eyes widened and before Harry knew it, he was pressed against the door - which, Malfoy must have shut, he thought fleetingly - with pale, thin lips pressing against his as Malfoy’s hips grinded into his, hands bruisingly gripping his hips. 

Harry moaned, bucking his own hips, and brought his arms up to encircle them around Malfoy’s neck to pull him closer. 

The tip of Malfoy’s tongue traced his lip and Harry opened his mouth willingly, moaning as Malfoy’s tongue slipped inside, exploring his mouth. 

Malfoy pulled back, placing kisses down his neck, sucking on his pulse point and Harry groaned, dropping his head back as he pushed his hips into Malfoy’s. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out. 

Malfoy dropped to his knees and Harry opened his eyes, whimpering at the sight, and at the realisation that _shit, Malfoy was actually going to suck him off._

Pale hands came up to swiftly unbutton his jeans, pulling them down along with his pants and Harry hissed as his cock sprung up, the cold air hitting his skin. 

Harry watched with hooded eyes as Malfoy leaned in, blowing softly across the tip and Harry moaned, bucking his hips. Malfoy licked a stripe from the bottom up, lips sliding across the head momentarily, before pulling back again to lick the slit teasingly and Harry groaned, his hands sliding into Malfoy’s hair with a tight grip.

“Stop fucking teasing and _suck me_ ,” Harry said, grinding his hips up toward Malfoy's face to make his point. 

Malfoy obediently opened his mouth, moaning as Harry slid into his mouth, and he hollowed his cheeks as he slid back up. 

Harry thrust his hips, guiding Malfoy’s head with the hand in his hair, softly hitting the back of Malfoy’s throat with his cock - revelling in the small moans and gagging sounds that left Malfoy’s mouth. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , so good, Malfoy,” Harry spoke breathlessly. 

He sped up his thrusts, and looked down at Malfoy through hooded eyelids, locking his eyes with grey, teary ones that were desperately and lustfully looking back up at him and Harry groaned deeply. 

“Look at you, taking me so well, Malfoy. You like it, don’t you?” Malfoy inhaled sharply through his nose, eyes closing and opening again, darkening as he nodded slightly, carefully around Harry’s cock, and Harry groaned softly. “Such a cock slut, aren’t you? If I had known this would be the way to shut you up, I’d have done this much sooner.” 

Malfoy moaned loudly around Harry’s cock and Harry’s hips stuttered at the vibration. He thrust his hips deeply, a mantra of “fuck, fuck, fuck,” leaving his mouth as heat coiled in his stomach. 

Finally he bucked up once more, “I’m gonna -” he said, pressing Malfoy’s head down on his cock as he finished inside Malfoy’s mouth with a loud moan, shuddering as he went. 

His muscles relaxed and he pulled Malfoy’s mouth of him, letting go of Malfoy’s hair, as he let himself drop on the cold tiles - spent. 

A muffled groan made him look back up at Malfoy, and his cock twitched slightly at the sight before him. 

Malfoy had his hand down his pants and was bucking wildly up into his hand, the other hand muffling the sounds coming from his mouth. After a few thrusts, Harry leaned forward and sucked on the exposed skin of Malfoy’s throat - which had looked too enticing to pass up - and Malfoy’s hips stuttered, his body shuddering with a muffled shout as he climaxed. 

After a few seconds, Malfoy relaxed into a sitting position, leaning his head forward against Harry’s chest. Malfoy waved a hand around lazily to cast a charm to clean himself. Their panting was the only sound in the room, as they tried to come down from their climaxes. 

Harry pressed a small kiss on top of Malfoy’s head and circled his arms around the lithe body to pull the boy closer to his own body, holding him tightly, as Malfoy nuzzled his head into his chest.

Maybe, just maybe, they could finally settle their differences, Harry thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! <3 I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought about it ! ^^ xx


End file.
